


The Main Characters

by TheSmallTownGirl



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watford (Simon Snow), Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmallTownGirl/pseuds/TheSmallTownGirl
Summary: Trixie will forever be the main character in Keris' eyes
Relationships: Keris/Trixie (Simon Snow), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 21





	The Main Characters

**Author's Note:**

> It was so much fun to write about these two! I hope I did them justice. Enjoy!

"Simon Snow and Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch," Trixie whispered excitedly to Keris as they swayed to the music at the end of the year ball. To the right of them stood Simon and Baz dancing to the music... _together_.

"I bloody called it!" Keris laughed, tightening her arm around Trixie- she just rolled her eyes, a small smile playing at her lips.

"You _did not_ , you tit,"

"Fuck yes I did!" She sighed and rested her head on Trixie's shoulder.

"Well good on them; it's better than their _constant_ fighting." Held in Keris' arms, Trixie felt like she was floating. (Perhaps she was- she _is_ half pixie, after all. But either way, Keris was the one that kept her grounded.)

"Oh screw them! They can sod off," A huffish look danced across Keris' features. Trixie sprang back and expelled pixie dust on the people around them, face aghast.

" _Keris_!"

" _What_?! Why should _they_ get a whole bloody parade for being gay and we don't?"

"They don't get a parade for being gay, Ker. They get a parade for being extra and giving us a plot twist- falling in love instead of killing each other..." Keris paused for a moment, contemplating.

" _We_ fell in love instead of killing each other, didn't we?" She asked softly. Trixie thought back to when they had met in the first year. They hadn't liked each other- not one bit. Trixie thought Keris was too mean, and Keris thought Trixie was too loud. (She still told her that, on occasion. She didn't mind so much anymore.) They were in the middle of an especially heated argument after Magick Words (they were partners) when Keris had kissed her.

 _"Oh for fucks' sake, you_ dolt _! Obviously the book was talking about_ inner turmoil _!" Trixie had yelled while walking out of class next to Keris._

_"Well, I disagree-" Keris had tried to talk calmly, but as always with Trixie, there was an aggressive edge to her voice._

_"You_ can't _disagree! I'm right!" Trixie went on like the plow she was- running right over Keris' words. Every time Keris tried to get something in, Trixie would mow her over like she was a_ child _._

 _"Goddamnit, Trixie, just_ listen _-"_

_"Merlin, are you so mule-headed that you can't even admit when you're wrong?!" Trixie's loud words were all swept out of her lungs as Keris pulled her to a quiet corner and pushed her up against the wall._

_"Do you ever_ shut up? _Just be_ quiet _, Trixie!"_

 _"You're just a cocksure di-" Keris had had quite enough. There was no other way she could think of to shut Trixie up; there was no way that she could ever talk over her, and she couldn't very will_ kill _her. They were in school, for Crowley's sake. So Keris pressed her lips firmly against Trixie's, which got her to be quiet right away. Keris had never been one to be loud or unnecessarily assertive, but she was confident with herself, and hardly ever apologized. (_ Especially _to Trixie- never once had Keris ever apologized to_ her _.)_

_But when she pulled away and saw the astonished look on Trixie's face, she flushed red and stuttered her apologies. "Sorry, Trixie, I er- it's just you wouldn't-"_

_"Shut up." Trixie commanded quietly. (Much quieter than before, much to Keris' surprise and amusement.)_

_"What?" Keris asked her, taken aback._ She _should shut up? Where the hell did Trixie get off?_

_Trixie's hands were on Keris' hips and they were breathing heavily, faces still closes together. "I said shut up." She stated again, before pulling Keris roughly back to her lips. They snogged for just a few seconds before Keris pulled away and laughed._

_"Ya know, it's ironic_ you _telling_ me _to shut up when-"_

_Trixie rolled her eyes. "Just kiss me, you tit," Keris laughed again and Trixie puller her back in. They hadn't known it then, but they were well on their way to falling in love. (Perhaps Keris was already part way there.) After a few moments, Trixie was the one to pull away, whispering, "You know I'm still right about the book, yes?" Keris rolled her eyes._

_"This is the quietest you've been all day- you could say the sky was neon green and I'd say you were right."_

_They snogged for a very long time after that._

Trixie was shaken from her daydream by the piercing green eyes back in front of her. "They're just..." Trixie sighed as she looked back over at the pair. Maybe Keris was right- why should _their_ story be more important than Keris and Trixie's? Why did everyone else have to be a supporting character in their disaster? Perhaps because they're just the main characters wherever they go... they fill a room, and Trixie was just... well, Trixie. "Different." She settled on. Looking back at the couple, they were talking softly, Simon looking distraught, Baz looking sure of himself. (There was so much _love_ in their faces- even Trixie could see that.) They danced a little closer to them, trying to listen in on what was so important, but Baz shot them a positively _deadly_ glare. They swayed back to their spot and Keris shook her head, turning her attention back to Trixie.

"How _is_ that? _How_ are they different?" Keris implored, leaning her forehead against Trixie's. Trixie thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to explain it.

"Their story is _important_. _They're_ important. Baz is the antagonist, or so we thought, and Simon is his hero," Trixie looked longingly over at the couple one more time. "And they fell in _love_. Simon is the hero in love with antagonist, and that's... that's _important_."

" _We're_ important," Krris argued.

"I know we are, love, but... but we're just side characters in the story," Trixie looked away quickly, but Keris lifted her chin and made them look into each other's eyes.

"Well this is _my_ story... and _you're_ my hero. And I suppose _I'm_ the antagonist. And we fell in love. And _they're_ the supporting characters," Keris kissed Trixie slowly and Trixie kissed back, eternally grateful for her girlfriend. After a few minutes, Trixie spoke again.

"Thank you... for the fantasy." (Delusion or not, it _was_ a fantasy of Trixie's to be a main character one day.) Keris kissed her once again, soft, slow, and as amazing as the first time they kissed.

"It's not a bloody fantasy," She breathed against Trixies skin. "And besides, even if it was, I'm honoured to give it to you... I'd give you the _world_ , my love."

Trixie laughed sweetly into Keris' shoulder. "Hmm. The world sounds nice- I'll take two!" Keris grinned and rolled her eyes.

"You dumbarse," Love shone in her eyes.

Trixie pecked her on the lips. "Tit."

In their own little world (however little that may be), _they_ were the main characters. That was more than either girls could ever ask for.


End file.
